


words in the throat

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Magic, Post-War, magic is alive and this is a fact!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magic in the Harry Potter universe must be a such a wild thing if the smallest mispronunciation of words can backfire so drastically</p>
            </blockquote>





	words in the throat

so the magic in the Harry Potter universe must be a such a wild thing if the smallest mispronunciation of words can backfire so drastically

it must be a feral, snarling thing bent to the will of wands and words and blood, fighting to get out, so pleased when it’s allowed to run wild and dance across someone’s fingertips

it must love the non-human beings, who let it run through their veins and manifest how it sees fit, who are capable of some things and not others and are content with that, mastering what it is that they naturally do

it is wizards, those who may have creature blood flowing in their veins (who may come from such plain, human blood that magic cannot help but consume them in sharp, painful mouthfuls, tearing magic from their bones), who try to bend it. Who shout words like they control the power crackling in the air around them, like they could control an outcome with a syllable sliding across their tongue.

This is why battle magic loves Harry James Potter, a boy with sharp words and unyielding bones. This is why charms and hexes flower from Draco Malfoy’s throat, words unneeded. Hermione Granger, muggleborn and beloved by magic, it cradles her close and puts wonder in her heart and sows a devotion unmatched by none. Ronald Weasley is devoured by legacies, a sourness in his heart for the blood that keeps him alive, but magic knows this too and so it resides in his mind, far away from his troublesome heart. Luna Lovegood, who is not so naive as she would seem, can hear the magic speaking and this is why her spells are wordless, she knows. Neville Longbottom, more wild than others would suspect, is magic’s favorite, it settles so nicely across his skin and defends him more viciously than a mother would.

Magic adores them all, the generation that fought in the second war, children so weary and yet so defiant. Magic has not been this excited in years, always unimpressed by previous generations and their pomp and circumstance. These ones are more like the wild creatures hidden away beneath the earth and deep withing the crevices of the oceans. Magic has not flowed so effortlessly from wands in millennia, nor has it been so hard to tame in twice as long. Even the founders had not held such favor, too wrapped up in making learning the rules of Magic more important than the Magic itself.

Harry Potter was the boy who lived because Lily Evans made it so and Magic has always loved those muggleborns, so entranced by its doings and determined to understand rather than accept. Harry Potter was the boy who lived because Magic turned on the one who sought its power most desperately and tore him apart. Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived because James Potter was a wild boy too brave for his own good, and a man doomed to die young because of it and Magic respects sacrifice and only sacrifice.

Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lives Again because he gave himself to Death and Death is nothing if not a great and terrible Magic with more power than can be imagined. Voldemort lies dead because he would not give himself, tried to hide his soul in lifeless objects, and power abandoned his body, long dead in the eyes of Magic.

It should not be so surprising then, that these children won the war. What would Magic want with wizards that have only given what they would, not what they can?

So of course Magic took the children that gave everything of themselves and consumed them from the inside, transforming them into the most powerful generation seen since curses were being laid in the tombs of man long before they had words to create them. 

There is a reason they won the War and why it took so much blood, a generation of heroes is not born any other way.


End file.
